


[Art] Song for the little sparrow

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Portrait, Traditional Art, Визуал нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Карандашный портрет Сатоко.Portrait of Satoko.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	[Art] Song for the little sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - [fire_and_dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust)

[](https://i.ibb.co/2Ws8fpF/image.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Референс](https://i.ibb.co/SPfzDHf/image.jpg) (откроется в той же вкладке).


End file.
